


Dimentio's Horrible Realization

by boyninja12



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: After roaming the halls of Castle Bleck, Dimentio is all too delighted in having his own Perfect World. That is... until he hears rambling from a certain Count.
Kudos: 20





	Dimentio's Horrible Realization

Dimentio's Horrible Realization

The interdimesional jester was floating around the halls of Castle Bleck, he was making his way to Count Bleck's office to talk about his new perfect world he was going to create once all other worlds were destroyed. He could picture it clearly... it would be like something from Medieval Times, but also, with his own personal touches of course. He smiled at the thought of ruling as a king, while recruiting different subjects for his new world. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar laughter of the Count.

Dimentio hid against the wall and listened in, he was with that demonic book. The Dark Prognosticus. He always seemed to have that thing latched onto him. Although, he could understand why, as Dimentio snuck in a few reads into it. "Bleh, heh, heh... Bleck! Soon, all worlds will be destroyed... There is nothing left for me in these tiresome worlds." He heard the Count narrate to himself. Had he finally lost his mind? Who was he even talking to? The book?

"All worlds will remain in ruin, empty and not with any features. Ever since I lost the woman I loved... nothing seems to matter anymore. It was pitifully easy to get my minions to do the work for me. Promise them a world and they will deliver, gloated Count Bleck!" Dimentio's pupils shrank as he heard that. What did he say? Was... was it all a lie? Mimi's... O'Chunks... even his world, will never be created?

"Hmm... But I am losing myself. Staring at this book too long will do things to me. I must focus on those meddlesome heroes, says Count Bleck." Said the Count once his sanity was regained. Without thinking, Dimentio bolted, he didn't try to float or teleport. He just ran off to his room, ignoring everything. Once he made it to his room, he locked the door and sank onto the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

"A lie... it... it was... all a lie..." Dimentio said under his breath, he was starting to breath heavily, almost like he was going to have a panic attack. He also felt something in his eyes... No! He would not cry! He was strong! Powerful! He... he would... He buried his face into his knees and started sobbing. Who was he kidding? He was a joke. And he believed the Count's words so easily.

He truly was a fool after all. He sniffled and tried to compose himself, but jumped when he heard a knock on the door. "Dimentio? Are you alright?" He heard the Count's voice, he truly sounded concerned... or was that too an act? Dimentio didn't know anymore. He tried to act like his usual self. "I am fine, my Count. I just needed to do something in my room. I'll be out in a moment." Although his voice sounded like his carefree, cheery self. His expression was the opposite.

"Very well. We'll be having a meeting in a few minutes. I have found a new recruit." Once he was sure Count Bleck left, Dimentio sighed heavily and wiped the tears away from his eyes using his sleeve. Grambi, he was a wreck. He stands up and looks into a mirror. His mismatched eyes looked red from crying earlier. He would have to freshen himself up later.

But the Count's words still linger in his head. They were used from the beginning. All because of a depressed man who wanted to end it all in his own way. He clenched his gloved fists and growled. This would not stand. Although... this new recruit could prove useful in his schemes. He would have to create his perfect world... his own way. A smile tugged on his lips and he started chuckling, and it turned into roaring laughter, Dimentio sounded like a man unhinged.

"AHAHAAHAHA! Well, that's just fine! I will have to get rid of the Count himself. But... he's too strong on my own. He does have the Chaos Heart. And if the recruit is who I think he is..." Dimentio's smile widens and chuckles again. "Then he will prove VERY useful. Ah ha ha ha... I can hardly wait~" Yes... he already has the perfect plan. And it will be the heroes that will do all the work. He'll just provide... 'support'. Yes.

Once Dimentio cleans himself up, he arrives at the meeting room and took a quick glance at the new recruit. Perfect. "Minions, may I introduce you our new recruit, Mr.L." Announced Count Bleck, Dimentio hid his malevolent smile and already found a perfect puppet for his perfect plan. 'How... wonderful. I shall use him with my... magic~'

END

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick that I made a long time ago. So, yeah.


End file.
